The Godmother
by killer-the-cat
Summary: Harry's godmother makes an appearance, along with another suprise charecter.
1. The arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and the gang-they belong to J.K. Rowling and WB  
  
Spoiler: Don't read this if you haven't finished book five.  
  
...And we begin  
  
Having just settled Harry into his and Ron's room upstairs at number 12 Grimmauld Place, Molly Weasley entered the already crowded kitchen. Seated at the table inside were Arthur, Charlie, George and Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and fresh from escorting Harry from Surrey was Mad-eye Moody and Tonks. "So are we ready to start this meeting?", growled Moody. Minerva shook her head. "No we are still waiting for Dumbledore." As if on cue, Albus Dumbledore suddenly apparated into the kitchen. "Thank you all for coming. I called this meeting, because I have hired a new defense against the arts teacher for this year. She is also a new member to the Order of the Phoenix and I wanted to introduce you all to her, although a couple of you may remember her." This last statement drew a few raised eyebrows. Just then a tall, brunette woman in her mid-thirties walked into the room. Upon her enterance, Lupin gave a short laugh of excitement. He stood up, quickly crossed the room and embraced the woman. "Redi! God, I haven't seen you for- what is itfourteen years?" "Almost fifeteen and a half years", laughed the woman. "Well no matter. It's great to see you again.",replied Lupin. "Same here Remus."  
  
Minerva cleared her throat loudly bringing Remus back to reality. "Oh sorry. Allow me to introduce you to everyone,Redi", said Lupin and he went around the table introducing the old Order members. He then gestured to the woman and said,"and everyone, this is Meredith Fairbanks, an old friend from when we were students at Hogwarts." "Oh", Minerva said, "I thought you looked familar-you were in Gryffindor, right? You and Lily Potter were best friends." "Yes that's right", replied Meredith quietly, her blue eyes downcast. After a couple of moments of uncomfertable silence, Lupin forced a smile and said,"So Redi, you're the new DADA teacher! Are you going to be fulfilling your role as ...well you know?" Meredith said thoughtfully,"Well if I am accepted by him." "What is your role? Accepted by whom?", Fred blurted out. "By Harry", started Meredith," I'm his...his...godmother." All that followed was stunned silence.  
  
So that ends chapter one-I don't like chapter two much because it is just one big explanation-so I will get to that chapter evetually. So hopefully you like it. *looks to Thorn silently daring her to laugh* and A/N I thought Redi was an approiate childhood nickname for Meredith so...more to come soon. (I promise the plot will thicken) 


	2. The explanation

Spoiler: Don't read this if you haven't finished book 5.  
  
Disclaimer: Unless you have been living under a rock for the last six years, then you know I don't own Harry Potter & Co.-They are owned by J.K. Rowling and WB.  
  
Chapter 2: The Explanation  
  
"Harry's godmother?" Molly exclaimed looking wildly between Lupin and Dumbledore. "I didn't think Harry had a godmother? Where have you been for the first sixteen years of his life?"  
  
"It's a pretty long story. Let me start at the beginning. Lily Potter, Evans then, and I met in our first year at Hogwarts. We were in the same year as James, Sirius, Remus and . Peter", she spat bitterly at the last name. "Lil and I quickly became best friends and we were fairly chummy with the boys. After graduation the six of us remained close and were basically family to one another. I was maid of honor at Lily and James' wedding. A year later when Harry was born, James and Lily made Sirius his godfather and made me his godmother. Not long after Harry was born Voldemort", Meredith continued ignoring the few shudders, "came heavily into power. Being so young and on my own, I got scared."  
  
At this point Lupin chortled.  
  
"What?" said Meredith.  
  
"Nothing really. I was just remembering how badly Peter wanted to 'keep you safe'. He had such a crush on you."  
  
"Oh, I remember", said Meredith dangerously quiet, smiling evilly. "Hopefully he remembers it too and I can use it to my advantage", she continued even quieter.  
  
"Anyway", she said, her voice back to normal, "scared of what was happening around me, I fled to America. I soon found employment at Quixote School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as their defense against the dark arts teacher. Upon hearing of James and Lily's death, I was assured by Sirius that he would be taking guardianship of Harry. I unfortunately knew nothing of Sirius' imprisonment until after he escaped. I assumed that he was taking care of Harry. That's where I have been all these years, but I am ready to take on the role of godmother and can't wait to see Harry again."  
  
Molly Weasley nodded, "Yes I'll go retrieve him."  
  
A few moments later, she escorted a very confused Harry into the kitchen, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Meredith crossed the room and introduced herself to the four and then sat down facing Harry.  
  
"Harry", she began, "first off I want to tell you how sorry I am that Sirius is gone. I can only imagine how painful it is for you." After a moments hesitation she continued, "There is something that Sirius and Remus neglected to tell you. I was in school with them and your parents. In fact, your mum and I were best friends. When your parents made Sirius your godfather, they also made me your godmother."  
  
Harry looked to Lupin who nodded, silently telling Harry that it was indeed true. Harry stuttered with his next words.  
  
"I.you're.I have a godmother?"  
  
"I know that it is a shock and you have to let it sink in, but I would sincerely like us to get to know each other. I'll tell you what, I have to get situated in my new flat. I'll come back in two days time and we'll talk one on one then." Meredith paused and added, "If you would like", as an afterthought.  
  
Harry thought about it for a second and said, "I would like that very much."  
  
Meredith smiled, "Good! Then I will see you in two days." She stood up preparing to leave.  
  
"Everyone else is staying for dinner. Why don't you join us?" asked Molly.  
  
"I appreciate the offer Mrs. Weasley, but I have to regretfully decline. I have too much stuff to do in town. Thank you anyway", she politely replied.  
  
"Okay", Molly said, "Maybe another night. Well then, kids please set the table for fourteen."  
  
Severus Snape stood, cleared his throat and spoke for the first time that night. "Actually Molly, I have changed my mind about dinner. Something has just come up that I just have to deal with. I will report in again when I have some news Albus. I will walk you to the door, Ms. Fairbanks."  
  
"Thank you", Meredith replied. "I'll see the rest of you in a couple of days", she said giving Harry one last smile.  
  
As soon as Snape and Meredith were outside, they turned and faced each other. Meredith reached out her hand touched Snape's cheek lightly and softly said, " Wel Sev, it's been a long time. I am pleased to see that you have come to your senses and now fight on the side of good."  
  
To be continued.  
  
That's all for Chapter 2 folks and can I say THANK GOD. I, for one hate boring explanations. I say get on with the blood, murder, and sex, but that's just my personal opinion. I think chapter 3 will be better. It's all about Snape and Meredith. (Yes more explanation, but it's got Snape). Snape is one of my favorite characters-mostly because he is deliciously dark (like another fav-the Malfoys), but partly because the incredible Alan Rickman portrays him in the movies. "Soooo hot. Want to touch the hiney." *giggles to herself* Talk to you all later. 


	3. The flashback

Chapter 3 y'all  
  
Hey Guys! So I figured that I would post chapters 3 and 4 today of the fan fictions. I don't know why, maybe I was apprehensive about my criminal investigation class today, but I got a half hour of sleep and it wasn't a continuous half hour. So during that time I wrote the entire fourth chapter. Then I attended by three hour class this morning (grr). Well at least it is interesting.  
  
Hopefully this works, I am computer retarded though!  
  
Here is chapter 3 of my twisted fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Spoiler: for book 5  
  
Disclaimer: I would give all the gold in the world to own Snape and Lucius, but alas *sniffs* I don't own any of it. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
While looking into Meredith's eyes, memories flooded Snape's head. The happy and the sad memories of their past together at Hogwarts.  
  
*Flashback, not a memory*  
  
From the first day of classes, it was clear that the Gryffindors and the Slytherins hated each other. No one group hated each other more than the groups led by James Potter of Gryffindor (consisting of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and Meredith Fairbanks) and the group led by Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin (consisting of Severus Snape, Rodolphus Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, and Thorn Adams).  
  
No one knew exactly what ignited such hatred between the two groups, but it was evident from the very first day. At first it was just snide remarks and insults, but it quickly turned to curses and attacks. What started as dislike and contempt for each other became deepest hate and disgust.  
  
Everything was right in the world: Slytherins hated Gryffindors and vice versa. That is until early December of their fourth year.  
  
A very young Professor McGonagall caught Severus and Meredith with their wands out. Severus having just called Meredith a 'mudblood' in an attempt to start a fight had tried to tell McGonagall that he was merely defending himself from 'that girl'. McGonagall didn't buy it and gave them both detentions. The two of them had to spend the whole night cleaning the Quidditch locker rooms without magic.  
  
"I don't think McGonagall could have given you a worse punishment, Redi", Lily had said, "and to serve it with that slimy git. Yuck!"  
  
As it turned out though, slimy git, he wasn't. Without Lucius and his other friends egging him on, he was rather quiet and brooding.  
  
"Well, we might as well make the best of this situation", Meredith said after Glynn the caretaker had loaded them down with supplies and led them on their way.  
  
They started in the Hufflepuff locker room.  
  
After a long stretch of quiet, Snape cried out, "Urgh! This is disgusting. I can't believe we aren't allowed to use magic."  
  
"Well we were supposed to learn a lesson, plus they probably don't want to leave the two of us alone with our wands. They'd probably find us dead or at least hexed all to hell", Meredith replied meeting Snape's eyes and then quickly looking away.  
  
Snape however held his gaze, studying Meredith.  
  
He had always been attracted to her from the first day he laid eyes on her. She had unfortunately been sorted into Gryffindor. Never wanting to disobey Lucius, he tormented her like the rest of the lot, all the while his attraction for her growing. It was no longer just a physical attraction either; it had spread to an intellectual attraction. The two houses had always had Defense Against the Dark Arts and potions together for the last four years. In both classes, Severus and Meredith were at the head of the class. His attraction soon became a full-blown crush.  
  
After a few moments of quiet observation, Severus whispered, " I'm sorry I called you a mudblood earlier."  
  
Meredith thought she was hallucinating.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing", Severus said before hastily looking away. he thought to himself.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Severus screamed. Caught up in his train of thought he had accidentally closed his hand in a locker he was cleaning. He removed his hand and took a look at it. It was covered in blood.  
  
Meredith quickly got some bandages from the first aid closet in the locker room. She sat next to Snape and started to clean his hand.  
  
She started to wrap up his hand and looked into his eyes and said, "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"No, it'll be fine", Severus replied shortly.  
  
"Thank you", he said quietly as she finished.  
  
"Well.thank you", she replied.  
  
"For what?" Severus asked.  
  
"For your apology earlier"  
  
His grunt resembled 'no problem'. He chanced a look at her.  
  
She was sitting not more than six inches away from him packing up the remaining gauze.  
  
Forgetting all rational thought he leaned in, gently grabbed her face and kissed her deeply on the lips.  
  
And so ends Chapter 3. I know it's completely ludicrous, but that's okay cause it's my story! 


	4. The flashback continued

Probably much to Thorn's delight-here is chapter 4. Warning it is very  
Thorn-indulgent as a huge thank you for all of your help!  
  
Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling and W.B. 's  
  
Spoiler: Finish book 5 first!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
.. Meredith was completely shocked by Severus' kiss. It caught her off guard, but she wasn't in anyway disgusted by it. Little did any of her friends know she had been secretly harboring a crush on the Slytherin boy for more than a year now. She found his knowledge of potions to be stimulating and his look to be alluring. She never thought in a million years that he would have the same yearning for her. She overcame her shock quickly and parted her lips slightly, allowing Severus' tongue access to her own.  
  
To Severus' extreme surprise and pleasure, Meredith didn't seem at all repulsed by him and he was overjoyed when she drew him deeper into the kiss.  
  
Through silent communication, each others intentions were realized. They started to disrobe one another and shyly explore each other's bodies.  
  
"Oh Severus", moaned Meredith as he gently brought them both down to the cold, hard concrete floor of the locker room.  
  
That was the last coherent thing Snape heard before their all consuming passion took over.  
  
And thus it began that fateful night in the locker room. There was not just passion between the two, but an open caring and honesty for each other. It was great sex, but also wonderful discussion that would often start at night and continue until early daybreak.  
  
Throughout their fourth year the two lovers would meet in hidden passages when they could get away from their friends unnoticed. The summer that followed was filled with owls full of yearning for the other.  
  
It was decided that night in the locker room that they would have to keep their relationship a secret. For if either's friends would have found out, it would result in them being ostracized. In Severus' case, an unhealthy beating would probably be included.  
  
Their relationship thrived for two more years; however Meredith had a more ingenious way for them to meet up. Borrowing James' invisibility cloak on the pretense of 'wanting to gaze at the stars late at night in the astronomy tower (she had convincingly conned her friends into thinking she was really into Astronomy all of a sudden), she would sneak down to the Slytherin common room entrance. Severus would wait outside until she came and let them both inside and up to his bed. Once there he would put an Imperturbable charm around his bed sealing in all sound and allowing no one entrance. This did result in a few close calls sometimes though. Once Severus had led Meredith to his dorm room one night while talking to her. He didn't see Lucius and Thorn making out on Lucius' bed.  
  
".so I'm afraid that we will be caught one of these days and."  
  
"Severus", Lucius interrupted as Thorn rolled her eyes, "who in the Hell are you talking to?"  
  
"Um.myself"  
  
"Well then, who's we and get caught at doing what?" Lucius said with a raise of his eyebrows and an amused smile playing at his lips. A smile that never quite reached his eyes.  
  
"Well.I mean us torturing the Gryffindors-we've had so many close calls lately. I just don't want us getting expelled."  
  
This was not far from the truth. Last week Thorn had had been caught by Professor Dumbledore cursing Lily (Evans). Her punishment had been detention for two weeks and a letter sent home to her parents. Her parents were actually quite proud of her, but the detention was horrible. She had to work with caretaker Glynn and do the most disgusting of chores like emptying bedpans in the hospital wing and cleaning the toilets with an old toothbrush.  
  
Lucius seemed to accept this answer. "Don't worry. We won't get expelled"  
  
He took Thorn by the hand and dragged her toward the door.  
  
"Hey Sev", Thorn called out; "you might want to stop talking to yourself. People might start to think that you are weirder than you already are." She and Lucius laughed their way out the door.  
  
Another close call was a few months after that incident. Lily had gotten into yet another argument with James and was upset by it. She went to look for Meredith in the Astronomy tower so they could talk it out. Lily called out Meredith's name loudly for a good twenty minutes before giving up and going back to bed. In the morning Lily questioned her about it. Meredith had come up with a lame excuse about not being able to sleep and instead taking a walk around the grounds. This absurd excuse was accepted as well.  
  
Severus and Meredith were able to keep their relationship at bay until late in their sixth year. Each still publicly besmirching the other and their friends and privately enjoying each others company.  
  
All was well until a warm May night of their sixth year. Professor Clagg, head of Slytherin, received an urgent owl from Severus' father, Tyrus, late one night. One of Ursula Snape's spells had horribly backfired on her and Severus was to come to St. Mungo's immediately to see his mother.  
  
Professor Clagg immediately rushed upstairs to the boys' bed. Upon failing to open the bed curtains, he muttered "ouvrete" lifting the imperturbable charm. An overwhelming surprise hit him when he opened the curtains. Lying naked on top of the bed clothes was Severus with his arm draped over the breasts of an equally naked Meredith, both sound asleep. "Enervate", whispered Professor Clagg and the pair awoke with a start.  
  
In their hurry to cover themselves, they listened to Professor Clagg's whispered rant.  
  
".and a Gryffindor no less! Have you no pride my buy? I never want to see your face around this dormitory or around this Slytherin again young lady. For if I do, I will make sure that everyone that you are trying to keep this secret from finds out. Make no mistake about it I am dead serious." He threw the letter from Tyrus on the bed and stalked out of the room.  
  
After a quick and quiet discussion Severus and Meredith decided that considering all the close calls that they have had, it would be in their best interest not to see each other anymore.  
  
It was unfathomable to Lily as to why her best friend would often cry herself asleep and confusing to the rest of her friends that Meredith had suddenly lost her interest in Astronomy.  
  
Lucius on the other hand took great pleasure in Severus' newfound, inexplicable bitterness in everything.  
  
As the seventh year for both sides approached, it seemed clearer to Meredith that it had been a good idea to discontinue Sev's and her relationship. For Lucius and Severus' entire group followed in the footsteps of their parents and as soon as they turned of age, they all joined Voldemort's crusade for pureblooded domination. As Voldemort drove fear into the hearts of many, so did his numerous deatheaters including Meredith's old love.  
  
*****back to the present*****  
  
"Yes", Snape replied,"I turned spy before Voldemorts downfall to baby Harry and I have been working for the order ever since." He paused thoughtfully, "We have a lot ot catch up on if you have the time."  
  
"No, I have to get my affairs in order. Besides I'd prefer to leave the past where it belongs-in the past", Meredith responded coldly before walking away and leaving a dumbfounded Snape on the stoop gaping after her.  
  
Whew! End of chapter 4 and an incredibly long flashback, but then again anything long that has to do with Snape is a good thing! Oops, just realized the double entendre, hee hee, silly me. Thanks again to Thorn and to down right mystic for reviewing. I welcome all reviews. I love reviews. I thrive on reviews. LOL-see you in the next chapter. 


	5. The Murder

Well here is chapter 5. Hope ya'll like it. It starts from Pettigrew's POV and is the same day as the meeting with the Order.  
  
Spoiler: For book 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Meredith and my plot-all else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 5: The Surprise Guest  
  
Wormtail paced nervously around the room he rented at the Leaky Cauldron. This was the clandestine setting that Meredith had requested to meet in. Two days ago Wormtail had received a very tired owl that traveled from America that held a note from Redi. She had written that she was visiting London and wanted to see him in secret. Not having seen her for many years- he was excited and apprehensive. For sure she must know that he was a servant of the Dark Lord. Is it possible that 'his Redi' wanted to join the Dark Lord and his quest for power and pure blood domination? He rubbed his hands together in eager anticipation. There was a quick, sharp rap at the door. Peter opened it and there stood Meredith carrying a basket.  
  
"Redi", Peter squeaked, "It's good to see you. You look great."  
  
"Thank you Peter", Meredith replied demurely, "Have you kept your promise and told no one of this meeting?"  
  
Peter nodded quickly.  
  
She entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Good, no one knows that I am back in London and I would like to keep it that way", she lied. She reached out and touched his human arm, steering clear of the mechanical one Voldemort gave him. "Except I couldn't come back without seeing you Peter. I missed you so much."  
  
Wormtail looked like he just hit the jackpot. "I missed you too Redi. How long are you in London for?"  
  
"Only today", Meredith replied, "I'm just passing through." Noticing Wormtail looking downcast, she added, "But lets make the best of our time together. I brought a picnic for us." She gestured to the basket she brought with her. She took out a flask of crimson liquid and two wine glasses. "Here, I brought some wine from America. Pour some for us, won't you?"  
  
"Sure." He took the flask and the glasses from her outstretched hand and started pouring. He took a sip out of his glass. "Urgh!" He exclaimed, "This is bitter."  
  
"Well it is American, but don't worry-the more you drink the better it gets."  
  
She took her grand old time laying out the tablecloth on the floor. While she slowly set up, he drank more of the wine. It warmed his throat and all the way down to his stomach. Then all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He clamped a hand over heart and groaned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Meredith asked sweetly.  
  
"Pain.. Chest.. St. Mungo's.. quick" he was able to groan.  
  
"No, there won't be enough time to get you to St. Mungo's. That potion I gave you acts much too quickly."  
  
"Potion?" he croaked as he crumpled to the floor and took his last few breathes.  
  
"Oh, Peter, you always were quite naïve. Like I would welcome you back into my life with open arms." Meredith said bitterly as she put on a pair of gloves and gathered everything back into her basket. She then took a cloth and wiped down everything and anything that had her fingerprints on it. Upon completion of this task she threw the cloth in the basket as well. With a quick glance around the room, Meredith put on her invisibility cloak, picked up her basket and left. Wormtail's already cold, dead body lay in a heap near the foot of the bed, his open eyes fixed on the ceiling.  
  
Two days later Meredith walked into number 12 Grimmauld Place. Other than Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring over the railing upstairs, the house seemed empty. Meredith quietly crept upstairs. "Hey guys, it's good to see you all again. Where is everyone?"  
  
"The order is having a meeting", Hermione said pointing to the kitchen.  
  
"Hmm, that's funny. No one told me about a meeting. I'll come and talk to you guys in a little bit. Right now I want to check this out."  
  
Meredith entered the kitchen. Lupin, Snape, Arthur, Molly, and both Weasley twins were sitting around the table immersed in discussion. They all looked up when Meredith came in the room, however Snape quickly looked away.  
  
Meredith nonchalantly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and hopped up on the counter by the kitchen sink. "So what are we discussing and where is the rest of the order?"  
  
"This isn't an official meeting of the order Redi, we were just discussing something. This might come as a shock to you, but they found Peter Pettigrew dead last night in a room at the Leaky Cauldron." Lupin said.  
  
"Yeah, apparently he was stinking up the whole place." Fred added snickering.  
  
"Be quiet Fred. It is not funny", Molly said giving her son a stern look. Turning to Meredith she said, "Tom, the owner, said he didn't even know that it was Pettigrew staying in that room. Apparently he was in disguise when he checked in."  
  
"Well Remus," Meredith bit into her apple, "we all knew he had a bad heart. It was bound to stop ticking one of these days."  
  
"How did you know that it was his heart?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Lucky guess?" Meredith half-heartedly suggested.  
  
"No it's not. You and I are the only ones left alive that knew he had a heart condition. I doubt he would have told Voldemort or his fellow death eaters. What did you do Redi?" Lupin asked.  
  
"I did what I had to do to exact my revenge. I did what you all were too afraid to do. We all wanted to do this to Peter after Lily and James were killed. I just happened to be the one who followed through." Meredith replied calmly.  
  
"Why would you kill him? Now you have a risk of getting caught and thrown into Azkaben. Then who will be there for Harry? What are you going to do? Run back to America?" Lupin shot back.  
  
"I have no intention of running anywhere."  
  
"But you'll get caught!"  
  
"No she won't." Snape said quietly. "You used Batheseltite, didn't you?"  
  
Meredith nodded.  
  
"Well Lupin, have no fear. Batheseltite is undetectable. It looks like he had a heart attack on the outside and inside when the autopsy is done. It is absorbed in the stomach and looks like wine. Even if tested, it has the same molecular configuration as wine." Turning to Meredith he said, "You always were a genius when it came to potions. What I'm trying to figure out is how you got in and out of the Leaky Cauldron without anyone seeing you?"  
  
"A while ago I found that invisibility cloaks came in handy. Once I moved to America, I procured one for myself."  
  
"Oh yes. Your affinity for Astronomy." Lupin recalled thoughtfully.  
  
Snape and Meredith quickly broke eye contact. "Yes, that's right."  
  
"I don't care who it was. You shouldn't be killing people! What kind of example are you setting for your godson? What's Harry going to think when he finds out?" Molly asked.  
  
"I don't plan on Harry finding out. As far as he knows, Wormtail died of a heart attack. He will know no more than any other wizard. None of you are to tell him anything."  
  
Tonks entered the kitchen.  
  
"Tonks, where have you been?" Molly asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Meredith sent me out on a mission."  
  
"Hey!" Meredith exclaimed hopping down from the counter. "Did everything go smoothly? Was the flight okay?"  
  
"Those muggles have a weird way of traveling. Brooms are much quicker. Everyone kept looking at me at the bearfort, but otherwise everything went fine."  
  
"Well maybe that was because your hair is pink or because you kept calling the airport, the bearfort in public." These last words came from a lanky, black haired boy who had just entered the kitchen.  
  
Meredith hugged the boy for a minute and then turned to the table. "This is my son, Nicholas Black. You asked me why I did what I did-well it was to get revenge for Nicholas' father's 13 year false imprisonment."  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun.to be continued in the next chapter see you all there. 


	6. The Son

Okay guys-I'm officially off strike. I was joking with Thorn that I was on strike from this fic and not going to post anymore until I got some more reviews-so thank you Goth Brooks and of course Down_Right_Mystical for reviewing. So here is Chapter six-I hope you enjoy it and review it! A/N hey Harry Potter lovers-Thorn started an HP RP on her website. Interested? Then check her out at www.slytherin-prefect.com  
  
Spoiler: For book 5  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing-so don't sue!  
  
Chapter 6-Sirius's Son  
  
Jaws dropped at this announcement.  
  
"Are you saying that this is Sirius's son?" Lupin asked after several minutes of silence.  
  
Meredith nodded.  
  
Snape had a look of deepest loathing that he usually reserved solely for Harry. "But how is that possible? This child is at least thirteen. Black would have been in Azkaban."  
  
Meredith turned to the twins, "Fred and George, would you mind showing Nicholas to the washroom? I'm sure he wants to freshen up after his long journey."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other. "Sure", Fred replied.  
  
"Come on mate, it's this way." George said as he led them out of the kitchen.  
  
Nicholas gave his mother a slightly annoyed stare at being dismissed, but nonetheless followed the twins out of the kitchen.  
  
Meredith turned to the remaining adults. "Actually he is fifteen. When Lily and James died, Sirius came to tell me. He apparated to my flat in America to tell me the horrible news." She turned her back to them and feigned a sudden fascination in the kitchen cabinets in front of her as a single tear fell down her cheek. "I remember it like it was yesterday. Lily and James dead. Voldemort sent to a near death state because of something that had to do with Harry. I spent hours crying in Sirius's arms that night." A few more tears fell from her bright blue eyes. "My best friends dead and my godson in Dumbledore's care for some reason. It was very upsetting. I feel asleep crying in his arms. When we woke up in the morning we were..just so close and maybe it was a need to be closer. Even now I don't know how it happened, but it did happen. Sirius left later that day telling me of his plans to track down Pettigrew and then take guardianship of Harry. He said 'he would send for me when it was safe'." Wiping the tears from her face she turned around. "I just assumed that either there was an uprising with the deatheaters and it was not safe or Sirius was just telling me what I would want to hear and really had no intentions of sending for me. I assumed the latter was the case when I owled him four months later to tell him of my pregnancy and he did not respond. Little did I know that he was rotting in Azkaban. The first thing he did when he escaped was visit Surrey to try and get a glimpse of our godson and then he apparated to America. He had gotten my owl in Azkaban after all and he wanted to meet his son. He stayed only a couple of days, met Nicholas, and apprised me of what had happened thirteen years earlier. He told me about Pettigrew being an animagus and how he was pretending to be a pet rat to one of the wizarding families. All of your school nicknames made sense now, Moony." She said to Remus with a slight smile. "Anyway, after Harry and Hermione helped Sirius escape the dementors-"  
  
Snape snorted, "I knew Potter had something to do with that."  
  
Meredith continued, "..he flew on Buckbeak back to Nicholas and me, to hide out with us in America. He came back occasionally to check on Harry and such, but until last year when he came back here to help with the order, he was with us. He wanted us-Nicholas, Harry, he and I-to be a family. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay in America with us. I told him that we could send for Harry to live with us there. 'No', he said 'Harry's happy at Hogwarts. He's got friends there. Trust me, I'll be fine. I can't possibly get into any trouble staying in my old childhood home.' Yeah if only he would have stayed like a good dog." She spat bitterly.  
  
Nicholas, who had come back into the kitchen with the twins unnoticed, put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry love. I don't mean to speak ill of your father, but he could be so stubborn."  
  
Meredith's attention was directed to the kitchen door. The door was open a crack and she had thought she had seen a flash of red hair. She walked over and opened the door. Harry and Ron fell to the floor and Hermione and Ginny were standing behind them trying to contain their laughter.  
  
"Eavesdropping are we?" Meredith asked lightly.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Fairbanks, we just happened to see George and Fred lead a stranger to the bathroom and we were coming to investigate" Hermione said.  
  
"That's okay. As a matter of fact I was going to introduce you all anyway. This is my son Nicholas. He will be in Ginny's year at Hogwarts. Nicholas, this is Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."  
  
Nicholas shook their hands each in turn. When he got to Harry he said, "My father spoke of you very often. You were like another son to him."  
  
Harry looked puzzled, "who is your father?"  
  
"Sirius Black"  
  
Harry gaped at Meredith.  
  
"It's true. It was one of the things that I was going to tell you about tonight."  
  
Harry took a closer look at the boy. With his shoulder length black hair and lanky build he did look like Sirius. In fact except for the blue eyes, which obviously came from Meredith, Harry was astonished as to how much this boy looked like the Sirius that he had seen in Snape's memory.  
  
Dumbledore knocked on the door. "Good evening everyone. Meredith, Tonks owled me to tell me that she had arrived with your son, and this must be him. It's Nicholas, yes? I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts. We look forward to having you join us this year. Meredith, do you have a minute?"  
  
"Yes, of course Albus." Turning to Nicholas she said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Upon her exit, the kids took seats at the table next to each other. After a few moments of silence, Harry said, "I'm sorry that you lost your father. Err..it must be hard for you leaving your old school and all your friends."  
  
Nicholas thought for a second, "It was hard to leave them behind, but I knew I would make new friends here. I look forward to going to Hogwarts. Dad would tell me about this place often. Mom really never spoke about it much. I'm glad I get to attend the same school they did. Plus I'll get to know my brother now."  
  
"Your brother?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well dad considered you like another son, so I have come to think of you as a brother." Nicholas shrugged.  
  
Harry pondered that for a moment. "That makes sense. It would be nice to have a brother."  
  
"So Nicholas, who is your favorite Quidditch team?" asked Ron.  
  
"Please call me Nick, and I am partial to the Georgian Blue Devils."  
  
As the conversation turned to Quidditch, Molly, Arthur, Remus, and Severus left the kids alone in the kitchen to get to know each other. They came across Meredith and Dumbledore in the front hall.  
  
"We aren't intruding are we?" asked Arthur.  
  
"No, we were just making sure that we were all set for the new school year." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"If we are all done going over curriculum Albus, then I am going to chat with the kids."  
  
"Well actually they are going to be headed to bed in a minute." Molly said, "We are getting up early to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies."  
  
"Oh, would you mind if Nicholas and I joined you? I have to get his supplies as well."  
  
"Not at all, that would be great. Let's meet in the Leaky Cauldron at 9:00." Molly said.  
  
"Sounds good." Meredith said as she turned to collect Nicholas from the kitchen.  
  
"Well Severus, we should get back to Hogwarts to prepare for the upcoming banquet." Said Albus, and with that he and Snape left number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
Well that's all for now folks. Thanks to my beta Thorn and yes Thorn I did do my law paper before I published this. I swear I'm not slacking at my homework *winks*. I hope you all enjoy and Remember www.slytherin-prefect.com  
  
See you all in Chapter 7! 


	7. The Rival

Hello people! Here is Chapter 7 and chapter 8 is on the way. Just a quick note-the Savage Garden is not a reference to the 1990's Australian band, but a reference to Anne Rice. Thanks again to everyone who reviews and thanks to my beta Thorn  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch, zero - you get the point.  
  
Spoiler: Finish book 5 first  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next morning was a beautiful, sunny Tuesday. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry all awoke early for their trip to Diagon Alley. They got dressed in full muggle gear, ate breakfast, and set out on their way to muggle London. They were met at the bus stop by Tonks, disguised as an elderly woman, and Moody, dressed in slacks, jumper, and a brown bowler hat. They took the bus into London and in pairs they surreptiously entered the Leaky Cauldron. Inside they found Meredith and Nicholas finishing their breakfast.  
  
"Good morning all," Meredith said cheerily.  
  
She quickly rose from the table and she said, "I have asked Tom for a private parlor in the back so I can have a word with the kids before we go shopping." She led the way to the parlor. She closed the door behind them and gestured for them to sit down. "I just wanted to let you know what is going to happen this year, so you are all well-prepared. Dumbledore and I have decided that no one will know that I am Nicholas' mother. We thought that it would also be best for him to have a false last name. No one outside the order is to know that he is Sirius' and my son."  
  
She turned to the kids. "If anyone asks, his parents sent him here from America. His last name is Steele. If questioned in Diagon Alley, simply say I am taking him around on Dumbledore's request to help him get new supplies for the year. Albus and I decided last night that it would be better for Nicholas to fit in if he had some anonymity. Okay?" She looked around at all the kids' nodding faces. She smiled. "Great! Where should we start? Gringotts?"  
  
"Yes. We need to get some money from our vaults and Hermione needs to get some money exchanged." Said Molly.  
  
So the Weasleys, Harry and Meredith got money out of their vaults while Hermione exchanged hers and then they all split up. Mad eye, Arthur, George, and Fred headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink; Molly, Tonks, and Ginny went to Madame Malkin's for some new robes for the constantly growing Ginny; and Hermione, Ron, Harry, Nicholas, and Meredith started towards the apocrathy shop for potion-making supplies.  
  
Anastacia's Apocrathy was at the corner where Diagon Alley met Knockturn Alley. Anastacia was an old school friend of Meredith's. After graduation she came to Diagon Alley to open her shop.  
  
They were almost at the door when a tall, willowy witch, who had been looking in the window of the apocrathy blocked their path.  
  
"Well, well, well... if it isn't Fairbanks," the witch said, her golden brown eyes shining.  
  
Meredith visibly stiffened. "Kids, why don't you run ahead and get your supplies? I'll be in a couple of minutes."  
  
"But." Nicholas started to protest.  
  
"Just go now." Her eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
The kids scurried into Anastacia's.  
  
"Thorn Adams. Long time, no see." Gesturing to the window, she said, "Sorry if we interrupted you from admiring your reflection. If you'll excuse me." She tried to side step past Thorn.  
  
Thorn moved again to block her path.  
  
"So the itty-bitty scaredy cat has come back home," Thorn mocked. Her tone turned dark and menacing,  
  
"And why has she? There is nothing here for you. All your friends and family are dead now. Why don't you go back to where you were hiding?"  
  
Meredith moved closer so she was nose to nose with Thorn. "I'll remind you, Adams, that we are no longer in school, hence it is no longer illegal for me to curse you. Speak any ill of my family or friends and I will curse you all the way to Hades and back."  
  
Meredith pulled out her wand and stepped back. "I am back in London because I have been asked to fill the position of the defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. Now if you'll excuse me." This time she was able to move past the shocked witch and into the apocrathy shop.  
  
Thorn was left seething on the sidewalk.  
  
'What?!' Thorn thought to herself as she came to her senses and headed back to her magical herb shop in Knockturn Alley.  
  
'Another do-gooder Gryffindor on the staff at Hogwarts is the last thing they need. Poor Severus! I'd better owl him tonight in case he doesn't know. Just wait until I tell Lucius.' Then she remembered he was still in Azkaban. 'I'll have to tell him when he escapes.' She stepped back into her shop, The Savage Garden, and came across Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco was standing by the free sample bin, gnawing on a leaf.  
  
"Draco! That leaf is for smoking, not eating," Thorn joked.  
  
Draco dropped the leaf and smiled a wide smile.  
  
"Aunt Thorn!" He crossed the room quickly and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"How are you dear?" she asked.  
  
"Okay. I wish I had more time to go see father before I go to school, but oh well", he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry dear, he'll be out soon. How's your mother holding up?"  
  
"Not bad. She's around here somewhere" he gestured outside to Knockturn Alley. "She didn't want to come in here with me.'  
  
Thorn snorted to herself. She wasn't surprised in the least. She and Narcissa didn't get along very well. Narcissa knew that if her and Lucius' marriage hadn't been arranged at birth, then he would have married Thorn. Lucius and Thorn were still too close for Narcissa's liking.  
  
"Well Draco, what is it are you in need of or is this just a social call?" Thorn asked as she draped her arm around him in a motherly fashion.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Meredith had entered Anastacia's shaking with anger. The owner, Anastacia Zabini, was a short woman with red hair and blue eyes. She had been a Slytherin at school, but she and Meredith still had an amiable acquaintanceship. It turned to friendship in their seventh year together, because unlike her fellow Slytherins, Anastacia did not join up with Voldemort. She had found solace and friendship with Meredith.  
  
She brought a cup of tea to the shaking Meredith.  
  
"Was that Thorn Borgan's voice I heard?"  
  
Meredith looked up from her cup. "Borgan?"  
  
"Oh. That's right you weren't here. Well when Lucius married Narcissa, Thorn accepted Mychel Borgan's proposal of marriage. She had been working in his father's shop during school breaks and met his son Mychel when he was home from Durmstrang. Little do Mychel and Narcissa know what happens when Lucius and Thorn are alone together." She giggled.  
  
Meredith laughed too. "Watch it. There are kids in your shop." She cast a furtive look at the kids. They were engrossed in a jarred bezoar.  
  
Anastacia waved her hand, dismissing them. "Oh, they are too busy looking at stuff. So what are you doing here?"  
  
Unlike before, this question was asked out of excitement and elation.  
  
"I'm the new defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh excellent! Then you are here to stay in England, yes?" Anastacia asked happily.  
  
Meredith nodded, "So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Just running the shop, you know. What about you?"  
  
"I'm getting set for the new year. Dumbledore asked me to take a new student to get his supplies since his parents couldn't come with him."  
  
The kids walked over to the register to check out.  
  
"Oops. Looks like they are all set. Well it was great seeing you. Please visit soon." She gave Meredith a quick hug.  
  
"I will, I promise." Meredith replied.  
  
After Anastacia checked them out, the kids separated from Meredith to purchase their books and Meredith walked around Diagon Alley.  
  
Everyone met back up at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner at 5 o'clock. Professor McGonagall was there waiting for them.  
  
"Good evening Minerva," Arthur said.  
  
"Good evening. I was sent by Albus to collect Nicholas Steele so that he can be sorted. Albus thought it would be best to be done in private instead of with all the first years. Is Mr. Steele here?"  
  
Nicholas stepped forward, "I'm Nicholas Steele."  
  
McGonagall peered at him over her glasses. "Of course you are. You're the spitting image of your father." She winked knowingly. "I'm Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House. Well shall we be on our way?"  
  
"Okay I guess," Nicholas said. He turned to Meredith.  
  
"Go ahead. You'll be back in a couple of hours. When you get back, I'll be gone. I have to spend tonight at Hogwarts. You'll go with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione tomorrow to muggle London to catch the Hogwarts Express. I'll see you at the banquet tomorrow, okay?"  
  
When he nodded she gave him a quick hug and a loving prod in the back for him to follow McGonagall.  
  
Once outside McGonagall stuck her wand arm in the air and the Knight Bus appeared before them. 


	8. The Confrontation

Spoiler:Book 5  
  
Disclaimer: The talented J.K. Rowling owns all characters and most words, the incredible empire of Warner Bros. owns rights to everything too, and all I own is my plot, original characters and the flights of fancy that float in my head.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The train ride had been pretty much uneventful except for the fact that Draco had decided to visit the compartment that held Harry, Ron, Nick, Hermione, Ginny, and her boyfriend, Dean Thomas. It was a short visit after seeing that he, Crabbe, and Goyle were outnumbered 2 to 1. Draco didn't even take the time to pick on the 'new kid' before fleeing.  
  
***The Night Before***  
  
To everyone's happiness, Nicholas was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Well of course he was," Ron had said when he found out, "both of his parents were Gryffindors."  
  
"Just because his parents were Gryffindors doesn't mean necessarily that he'd be in the house. If you read Hogwarts, a History...." Hermione had started and in no time the two of them were bickering again.  
  
That was ok with Harry and Nick, because it gave them a chance to talk one on one. They talked about Quidditch, School, and after a period of time they were comfortable enough to talk about Sirius.  
  
"I blamed mum. I thought if she could have convinced dad to stay with us, then he would still be alive. I only succeeded in making her feel worse and it finally became clear that she lost dad too. She loved him very much," Nick confessed to Harry.  
  
While Harry confessed, "I blamed everyone too. I thought that no one understood my hurt."  
  
The two boys spent the whole night talking.  
  
***Back to Present***  
  
After the threstrals carried the students to the school, they all went directly to the Great Hall for the start of term feast. Instinctively the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Nick glanced at the staff table for Meredith. She was seated with Sibyll Trelawny on her right and Snape on her left. She gave them a quick smile before turning back to conversation with Trelawny.  
  
As Ron sat next to Hermione, his stomach growled. "Oh, I hope they start the feast soon."  
  
"...You should really let me gaze into the crystal ball for you my dear." Sibyll Trelawny was telling Meredith, the smell of sherry quite noticeable with every breath.  
  
'Someone let the bats out of the belfry,' Meredith thought, and replied quietly, "Maybe you should gaze into that empty sherry bottle of yours."  
  
Severus, who was listening to their conversation, almost choked on a sip of wine.  
  
"Pardon, dear?" Sibyll asked.  
  
"I said, maybe you could gaze into your ball tomorrow morning, you know, for me ..hmm?" Meredith asked quickly.  
  
"Of course," Trelawny said. "Oh, here come the first years... and Minerva," she added disdainfully.  
  
After the sorting and the feast, the prefects took the first years to their dorms and the rest of the students began to disperse.  
  
Meredith bid Sibyll, Albus, and Minerva good evening. Severus had already left before the students.  
  
Meredith started toward the dungeon where her private chambers were. All of a sudden someone grabbed her arm and clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't scream, it's just me." Severus said, releasing his grip. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was only hoping we could have a chat."  
  
Meredith nodded slowly and led him into her living quarters. She settled herself in one of her armchairs and he sat facing her.  
  
"So, what is it that you wanted to 'chat' about?" Meredith asked, with a slight edge to her voice. She knew what was coming. She had been purposely avoiding him.  
  
"I wanted to tell you to stay on your guard," he said hesitantly.  
  
This came as a surprise to Meredith. This wasn't what she expected at all.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
He shifted in his seat. "I got an owl yesterday from Thorn Borgin. She's none too happy that you got this position. I know you were bitter rivals in school, what with you both being beaters on your house's quidditch teams...."  
  
"I think it stems more from the fact that her father murdered mine," Meredith interrupted angrily.  
  
"....Whatever it was, I don't think she'll try to sabotage you, but best to watch your back anyway."  
  
"Okay," Meredith agreed. "Is that all you wanted?"  
  
"Yes," Snape said. He stood up and headed for the door.  
  
Meredith was instantly relieved.  
  
Snape's hand touched the doorknob. He whipped around. His voice was low and dangerous.  
  
"No, that's not all. How could you? The man I detested most in the world and you have a son by him? What, it wasn't enough that we couldn't be together? You thought you'd rub it in?"  
  
Meredith expected some kind of outburst from Severus, but not one of this magnitude.  
  
"You egotistical bastard! Nicholas has nothing to do with you, nor did my sleeping with Sirius. As you well remember, you were a bit too preoccupied being Malfoy and Voldemort's lapdog to even notice that I wasn't in the country anymore. Don't you dare take any of your anger towards me or your hatred towards Sirius out on Nick. He is to be treated like any other student. For that matter, I will also be keeping a close eye on my godson as well to make sure he is being treated with respect.."  
  
With each word, Meredith inched closer to Severus and the door. "...Furthermore you will get over your old boyhood resentment towards James and Sirius and resume Harry's Occlumency lessons. That is all now."  
  
With the last statement, Meredith opened the door and gave a pointed look into the hallway.  
  
Severus opened his mouth, but bit back a retort. It would keep until later. Instead, he said, "Don't think this is the end of this conversation." He stalked out of the room with his robes swishing behind him.  
  
The door slammed hard behind him.  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy and review. I have Chapter nine all ready and in my arsenal, but I think I will wait until December 19 or until I get at least 25 reviews. Whichever comes first. Thanks to all reviewers and to my faithful beta Thorn. -Killer 


	9. The First Day Back

Chapter 9  
  
Harry awoke the next morning and dressed quickly in his robes. The other four beds were empty, so Harry hurried down to the Great Hall. He took an empty seat next to Ginny and started buttering some toast. Ron came by and handed out their new schedules.  
  
"Morning, mate." Ron said.  
  
"Morning," Harry managed while yawning at the same time.  
  
Ron sat down next to Harry. "Not too bad of a schedule today. Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination in the morning. He looked closer at the afternoon. "Urgh, double potions, but then we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Meredith."  
  
Hermione sat across from Ron and kicked him in the leg. "I believe you are referring to Professor Fairbanks," she said and gave him a look that said, 'watch what you say'.  
  
"Anyway," Harry said, changing the subject, "it shouldn't be too bad of a day, plus we have quidditch practice tonight."  
  
Once Umbridge had left, Dumbledore lifted Harry's lifetime ban of playing Quidditch. Ginny happily took the place of reserve seeker and cheered the team on in the stands with Hermione.  
  
Harry turned to Ginny and Nick. "How are your schedules?"  
  
"Not too bad," Ginny said. "We have our new subjects starting. I have Arithmancy and History of Magic in the morning and Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon. You, Nick?"  
  
"Same as you, except I have Ancient Runes instead of Arithmancy."  
  
"Well that doesn't sound like too bad of a schedule," Hermione said. She turned to Harry. "Better hurry up or we'll be late for Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to Hagrid's cabin. The rest of the Gryffindors and all of the Slytherins were already waiting.  
  
Hagrid came out of the woods holding a small blue lizard. It looked as if it was licking Hagrid's hand.  
  
"Morning all," Hagrid said cheerily.  
  
"What is that?" Malfoy asked, his voice dripping with disdain.  
  
"Er.. this here is a salamander. Normally it lives in a fire, but I .. er found this one in the Dark Forest," Hagrid said nervously. Ever since the Buckbeak incident, Hagrid had always been cautious around Malfoy.  
  
"What is that you're feeding him, Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
  
"Pepper. It can live outside of its fire if you feed 'em pepper."  
  
With the exception of Malfoy and his cronies laughing behind their hands the whole time, the class went remarkably well.  
  
Divination was an interesting class, with Firenze doing the teaching and a slightly tipsy Trelawny sitting in the corner remarking on what he taught.  
  
"Well I ..hic.. disagree with you. The crystal ball ..hic.. is a much ..hic.. more exact science.. hic."  
  
As the Gryffindors left the classroom, they could no longer contain their laughter.  
  
"Let's go find Hermione and tell her what she missed out on." Ron said through his tears of laughter.  
  
They found her in the Great Hall, reading a book of course.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and said exasperatedly, "What are you reading?"  
  
"Just reading ahead on some new potions. Remember, we have advanced Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon," Hermione said.  
  
"Yuck, I forgot. Advanced potions with Snape and it's a double class today. What a way to start off the year. I was almost disappointed when I got an O in my potions O.W.L.," Ron said. He turned to Harry, "Do Aurors really need advanced potions?"  
  
Instead, Hermione answered, "Ron, it's very important for an Auror to..."  
  
She was cut off by Ron loudly saying, "Never mind, Hermione." He whispered to Harry, "I've got to remember not to complain around her."  
  
Harry laughed quietly.  
  
Hermione shot them both an annoyed look and went back to her book.  
  
After lunch the three of them walked down to Snape's classroom in the Dungeon. They took an empty table at the back and watched as their fellow classmates filed in. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas made it in along with Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan. A couple of Ravenclaws and finally Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy sauntered in.  
  
Ernie looked around, "Neville didn't make it in?" He asked.  
  
"Nah, but he wasn't displeased at not having to look at Snape anymore," Seamus said.  
  
"Hey, no Crabbe or Goyle either," Ron said happily.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley slipped quietly in the door and walked to the back tables. "Am I late?"  
  
"Don't worry, Professor Snape's not here yet," Hannah said.  
  
Just as Hannah finished her sentence, Snape swept into the room, slamming the door to the classroom behind him.  
  
"Silence! Split into pairs and start on the potion on the board. We shall see if some of you truly belong in here." He stared at Harry and Ron when he said this.  
  
"This is a potion to cure hair loss. Could he have started us on a harder potion?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"You shall work on this potion in silence," Snape's voice boomed from the front of the classroom.  
  
So for an hour, they worked in silence. Snape moved around, praising Blaise and Draco and criticizing the other student's work.  
  
Harry happened to be stirring the cauldron at the moment Snape came over.  
  
"Potter, this is supposed to be red, not yellow. Five points from Gryffindor and a detention, Potter." He turned away, leaving Ron and Harry to stare at him dumbfounded.  
  
After class, Harry went to Snape's desk to arrange his detention. Snape motioned for him to sit.  
  
"You don't actually have a detention. But we need to arrange for more Occlumency lessons." Snape said in a monotone, looking at his hands, which were folded in his lap.  
  
"Dumbledore has requested me to resume Occlumency?" Harry asked and as an afterthought added, "Sir?"  
  
Snape looked up. "No, your meddlesome godmother has insisted upon it, but I'm sure the headmaster would agree," he replied. "Be here tomorrow at eight. Remember, if anyone asks, you are doing remedial Potions. You are dismissed."  
  
Hermione and Ron were waiting outside.  
  
"Was that about what I think it was?" Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"If you were thinking it was about me resuming Occlumency, then you were right." Harry whispered back.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Good."  
  
They walked in silence to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Draco sat complacently in his chair, looking at his new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.  
  
'Well, this could prove to be an interesting challenge,' he thought to himself.  
  
His wandering mind was distracted when Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked in. His eyes followed them to their seats, and then he turned his attention back to the Professor.  
  
"Good afternoon, class. I'm Professor Fairbanks, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Today we are going to start with learning about this creature here."  
  
She pulled out a silver and green lizard that was almost a foot long.  
  
"This is called a Moke. It is most commonly found in.."  
  
Draco stopped listening about the Moke and started contemplating his strategy. He smiled to himself about his popularity increasing upon adding this new Professor to his list of conquests. Not that his popularity needed increasing.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Gosh, that was an interesting class," Hermione said. The bell had just run and everyone was leaving.  
  
"Hey, let's hang back and talk to Meredith a little bit," Harry whispered.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Draco gathered his things slowly and told his cronies to go on without him. He took notice that the 'Gryffin-bore threesome' were also moving slowly.  
  
Draco nonchalantly sidled over to them. "What do you three think you are doing? Isn't it a little early to be sucking up?"  
  
"We were just going to welcome Professor Fairbanks to our school." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Draco looked offended. "Like we want her to be welcomed by you three. As Slytherin Prefect, I've already decided that I will be doing the welcoming. Move along."  
  
Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione nudged him in the ribs and said, "Fine, we'll go."  
  
"Why'd you do that, Hermione?!" Ron asked once they were outside the classroom.  
  
"We don't want to arouse any suspicion around Malfoy. Remember, we don't know Meredith. Right?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Once the meddlesome trio was gone, Draco walked up behind Meredith's desk and leaned against it. Meredith had her back to him, slowly erasing the chalkboard. When she felt a presence, she turned around.  
  
Draco straightened up and offered his hand to her.  
  
"Professor Fairbanks, I just wanted to welcome you on behalf of the class."  
  
Meredith looked warily at the proffered hand. She didn't like the gleam in the young Slytherin's eyes, but moved forward to shake his hand anyway.  
  
Instead of shaking her hand, Draco pulled it to his mouth and kissed it as though a gentleman would a lady.  
  
Meredith wrenched her hand away. She turned her back to him and continued to erase the chalkboard.  
  
"Did you need something else, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked when she realized he was still behind her.  
  
Draco stared disinterestedly at his fingernails and assumed a bored sounding voice. "I was just standing here wondering how you became a teacher. And Defense Against the Dark Arts? Where's the need for that?" he sneered.  
  
"While there is evil still around, Defense Against the Dark Arts is a necessity. It is important for the dark arts to be gone completely.  
  
Draco grinned wickedly. "But the dark arts can be great fun. You should let me show you sometime." He walked up behind her and put an arm around her waist.  
  
Meredith panicked when she realized what he was doing. She could feel his erection poking her in the back and his hand was moving south from her belly. She regained her poise quickly and pushed him away.  
  
"One more word or touch, Mr. Malfoy, and not only will I talk to your head of house, but I will also owl your mother. How do you think she would take it, learning of her son trying to seduce a teacher that is the same age as her?" Meredith asked, her nostrils flaring and her eyes shooting daggers.  
  
Malfoy gave her a contemptuous look before he turned and grabbed his bag. He then proceeded to stalk out of the room and slam the door behind him.  
  
Meredith steadied herself on her desk. She never expected anything like that to happen. She waited until the count of ten to make sure Draco had cleared out of the corridor. She then set off to find Severus to apprise him of what his student had just attempted. 


	10. Author's Notes

I am sorry to say that I have not written anymore of the Godmother just yet. I believe that all the slash has killed my Het plot line for now. I will try to update this story as soon as I can finish the chapter and as soon as finals are over. 


	11. The Angst

Draco stormed off to his dormitory. Professor Snape had just called him down to his office for a  
  
ichat/i. He flung himself onto his bed.  
  
'How dare that bitch', he thought to himself. He replayed the conversation with Snape in his head.  
  
iSeverus had gestured to Draco to sit down and offered him tea to which Draco shook his head  
  
no. Severus cleared his throat uncomfertably and began.  
  
"Draco, it has come to my attention that you have been....er....rather forward with one of the teachers  
  
recently. I must tell you this is not in your best interest. Your father would not be pleased at all if he  
  
heard."  
  
Draco snorted derivishly, "What would my father care? He has shagged half of London. I am just  
  
following in his promiscious footsteps. He should be proud."  
  
Severus shook his head, "No it's the 'who' you are interesting in shagiing that would make him upset.  
  
Professor Fairbanks is a former fellow peer of ours from our days at Hogwarts. She was a  
  
Gryffindor and her father was a muggle. Needless to say, our houses didn't exactly get along. YOur  
  
father would be very angry to find you consorting with her in that manner."  
  
Draco was shocked. "A mudblood?" he spat out.  
  
Severus nodded, inwardly wincing at his former love being called such a hateful name.  
  
"Well don't worry sir. I won't go near her again," Draco said, anger gleaming in his eyes.  
  
Severus nodded slowly and dismissed him with the wave of a hand. /i  
  
Draco rolled over onto his back. 'Mudblood bitch,' he thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Severus poured himself a glass of wine after Draco had left and settled himself back in his chair. He  
  
hoped that he hadn't caused Redi more problems by telling Draco her father was a muggle. Severus  
  
sighed deeply. Will talking to the boy he had the pressing urge to strangle him for what he did.  
  
'Stupid fool,' he thought to himself, 'you're still in love with her'. Severus put his index finger to his  
  
right eye which was twitching uncontrolably.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Redi paced back and forth in front of the fireplace in her living quarters. She stopped to look at her  
  
clock, shook her head and began pacing again. She turned her head slowly when she heard the door  
  
open. She watched as it opened all the way and then seemed to close on it's own.   
  
The invisibilty cloak came off and revealed Nick and Harry hiding beneath it.  
  
Redi's face broke it a grin. "It's about time you two got here."  
  
She gave both boys a hug and Nick a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Harry pointed to an old piece of parchment grasped in his hand, "We saw Filch and Snape in main  
  
entrance to the dungeons, so we had to come the long way through the back stairs.  
  
Redi's eyes lit up when she saw the parchment in his hand. "The old Marauders's map!"  
  
The surprise in Harry's eye was evident. "You know about the map?"  
  
Redi sat down and made motion for the boys to do the same. Nick and Harry settle themselves on  
  
the couch opposite from her, before Redi began speaking again.  
  
"Of course I know about the map. After James and Lily began dating, he couldn't keep anything  
  
from her. He told her about the map in their seventh year and of course she told me. Sometimes we  
  
would steal it from the boy's dormitory and go on little adventures ourselves." She said with a  
  
mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
Nick and Harry laughed.  
  
Nick said, "Hermione and Ron wanted to come , but the cloak wouldn't fit all of us."  
  
"Well that's okay, because I really wanted to spend some time with just the two of you. So how was  
  
you first day?"   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N So I lied-this chappie just came to be. I know people have questioned the thing about Draco but  
  
I promise that this is an intricate part of the plot. Please review if you read. My fingers are cold so  
  
flames will also be accepted to warm my fingers. 


End file.
